Twenty Foreplay
"Twenty Foreplay" is the second single from Janet Jackson's 1995 greatest hits album, Design of a Decade: 1986/1996. It was released on January 8, 1996 and performed moderately on the charts worldwide. Background The song starts off as a soulful ballad before changing to a mid-tempo R&B groove. The title is a play on the word "foreplay" and "24 hours a day". The U.S. version of "Twenty Foreplay" is lengthier than the international version which was edited in order to fit two more songs on the international release of Design of a Decade: 1986/1996. The Slow Jam Fantasy Mix was produced by Jorge Corante and is the complete version of the song which contains an extra second verse. Chart performance "Twenty Foreplay" saw moderate success in Europe, peaking at number twenty-two in the United Kingdom, number forty-one in the Netherlands (on the physical sales-based Single Top 100 chart), and number seventy-four in Germany. It fared better in Australia, where it reached the top thirty. It charted inside the top thirty-five of the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Airplay chart, but was unable to enter the Billboard Hot 100 or the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs as the song was not given a commercial release in the United States. Music video The 1950s look of the video was inspired by Dorothy Dandridge, whom Jackson considers to be America's first African American sex symbol. The video was shot in black-and-white and depicts Jackson in the glamorous Hollywood life such as movie premiere, press conference, and videotaping of her on the backlot of a movie set. The video has never been released commercially. Track listings ;European promo CD single (588 460-2) # Slow Jam International Edit – 4:26 ;European 12" promo single (588 464-1) # Radio Club Mix – 5:02 # Tribal Vocal Mix – 6:59 # The Raw Dub – 6:59 # Junior's Jungle Club Mix – 9:56 # Junior's Dub – 9:01 ;U.S. 12" promo single (AMPRO 00124) # Junior's Jungle Club Mix – 9:56 # Junior's Dub – 9:01 # Tribal Beats – 2:58 # The Raw Dub – 6:59 # Tribal Vocal Mix – 6:59 # Slow Jam Fantasy Mix – 6:19 ;U.S. promo CD single (AMSAD 00133) # Slow Jam Mix – 4:50 # Slow Jam Edit – 4:28 # Slow Jam Video Edit – 4:50 # Slow Jam Fantasy Edit – 5:20 # Slow Jam Fantasy Mix – 6:19 ;U.S. CD maxi single (581 317-2) ;German CD maxi single (CDM5813172) # Slow Jam International Edit – 4:26 # Runaway(Jam & Lewis Street Mix Edit) – 3:23 # Runaway(Jam & Lewis Ghetto Mix) – 4:54 # Slow Jam Video Edit – 4:50 ;UK CD maxi single (581 511-2) # Slow Jam International Edit – 4:26 # "The Pleasure Principle" (Legendary Radio Mix) – 4:17 # "Alright" (CJ Radio) – 3:52 # "The Pleasure Principle" (Legendary Club) Mix – 8:15 ;UK double CD single (Limited edition)(581511/3) # Slow Jam International Edit – 4:26 # "Runaway" (Album Version) – 3:35 # "When I Think of You" (Album Version) – 3:57 # "Let's Wait Awhile" (Album Version) – 4:36 # Slow Jam International Edit – 4:26 # "The Pleasure Principle" (Legendary Radio Mix – 4:17 # "Alright" (CJ Radio) – 3:52 # "The Pleasure Principle" (Legendary Club) Mix – 8:15 Official remixes * Album Version – 6:06 * Album Version Edit – 5:17 * Junior's Jungle Club Mix – 9:56 * Junior's Dub(remixer: Junior Vasquez) – 9:01 * Radio Club Mix (remixer: Junior Vasquez) – 3:49 * Radio Club Mix Edit (remixer: Junior Vasquez) – 3:42 * Tribal Beats (remixer: Junior Vasquez) – 2:58 * Tribal Vocal (remixer: Junior Vasquez) – 6:59 * The Raw Dub (remixer: Junior Vasquez) – 6:59 * Slow Jam Mix (remix & additional production: Jorge Corante) – 4:50 * Slow Jam Edit (remix & additional production: Jorge Corante) – 4:26 * Slow Jam International Edit (remix & additional production: Jorge Corante) – 4:20 * Slow Jam Video Edit (remix & additional production: Jorge Corante) – 4:52 * Slow Jam Fantasy Mix (remix & additional production: Jorge Corante) – 6:20 * Slow Jam Fantasy Edit (remix & additional production: Jorge Corante) – 5:20 * Slow Jam Bedtime Mix(remix & additional production: Jorge Corante) – 6:19 * UK Edit – 3:13 Charts